Code Kodomo
by Cheese-kuns
Summary: Playground, snacks and everybody young.. with a little bit of CHAOS. These are the ingredients to make the perfect childish fic.  Using their super imagination powers, they've dedicated their lives to fighting cooties and the FORCES. OF. GROWING UP!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Geass.**

**KiKi: **Hope you will have as much fun reading it as we did writing it!  
**Vega: **Of course, she done more writing compare to me.  
**Skippy: **I beta'd! Didn't write anything this chapter, though I did help brainstorm. Hope you enjoy it!  
**Juicy: **May we present to you now Chapter 1: Code Intro! :D**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Code Intro

* * *

**

"Suzaku Kururugi, launching!"

The white knight rushes into the midst of battle to aid his comrades. Knightmares were scattered all over the desert clashing into one another and sending sand everywhere as their land spinners fought to keep a grip on the unstable flooring.

"Suzaku!" a red Knightmare shrieks, catching its current opponent's head in its claws and demolishing it with a blast of radiation wave before thundering down the sand dune at the newly emerged white Knightmare.

"Kallen," the White Knight hisses, turning towards the call and skillfully evading as Kallen fires her single slash harken after reaching shooting distance. With his right hand Suzaku grabs hold of the wired projectile and pulls.

SKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEE went the land spinners of the Guren MK-II as Kallen fought to not be pulled in. But the sand was unforgiving and refused to provide any traction to the metal spinners, so the Guren's trip down the dune continued no matter how valiantly Kallen fought to go the other way. With his left hand, the White Knight drew out his maser vibrating sword to plunge it deep into the Guren's chest as it came crashing towards him.

Suddenly, an ally cried out in alarm. "SANDSTORM!"

"Tch!" Kallen clenched her teeth together. It was most certainly not her day. First a battle in the desert, then a one sided tug-of-war with the Lancelot ending with a stab in the chest, and now a sandstorm!

Fighting the urge to eject from her frame, Kallen ignored the fizzling of the controls in front of her and smashed the Guren's fist into Lancelot's face.

"You lost already, Kallen!" Suzaku shouted, recoiling back from the hit, leaving his sword still buried in Guren's chest.

"Not yet! As long as this frame can still move, I can fight!" She flicked her eyes down at the controls in her hands, taking note of all the warning signs going off in front of her and how the machine shuddered like it was barely holding back an imminent explosion.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the screens, then the radar went blank as the sandstorm hit and visibility was reduced to zero. She would have sworn, but instead she let loose a roar and charged her Guren on ahead through the whirling sand. She only had minutes or possibly seconds before the frame would destruct with her still in it; there was no time to think, no time to guess where her enemy was and definitely no time to even care about the possibility of getting hit.

"YUUUAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Kallen screamed as she stormed forward...then promptly tripped and tumbled to the floor as the sandstorm died in the blink of an eye. Then THWIP, the frame got caught on something and somersaulted into the air, spinning like a frisbee.

* * *

"AH! My Guren MK-II!" Kallen cried, running after her toy as it continued its path through the air.

"I got it! I got it!" a blond boy shouted enthusiastically as he dove like a soccer goalkeeper to catch the red frame. He missed by a few inches.

"You idiot, Gino! I got it!" Kallen shouted, diving onto the blond boy from the other direction, making a plus sign on the floor with their bodies. "I caught it!" she crowed in delight, completely ignoring the flattened Gino underneath her. She turned and glared at the boy who had flicked her toy into the air with his stupid jump-rope. "What's the big idea? We're trying to battle here! This is our sandbox!"

"Sorry, Xing-kun, but could you jump-rope somewhere else?" Suzaku asked.

"I..I'm sorry" a silver haired girl whispered from the bench, ruby eyes wide and shining with tears ready to drip down her face any second. "I just wanted to see Xingke's jump-rope skills...I..I'm sorry"

"Oh great, the cry baby," said Kallen as she rolled her eyes.

Whether Kallen's comment was meant to be heard by the little girl or not, it was and to everyone's horror, Tianzi's tears welled up even more, accompanied now by sniffling and bottom lip-biting as she tried not to cry. Xingke was by the little girl's side before anybody could blink, patting her hair awkwardly and trying to comfort her the best way a stoic kid could. Needless to say, Kallen now felt absolutely horrid and guilty, especially when Gino flicked totally subtle (not!) eyebrow twitches at her.

'Say sorry!' Gino's eyebrows waggled - amazing how eyebrows could convey words so well...

'I will...and mind your own business!' Kallen pouted - also amazing how much a pout could say!

'Now!' went Gino's eyebrows.

"Hmph!" the redhead grumbled and crawled to her feet, dusting her clothes off so that the dust landed on the blond boy still sprawled on the floor. She walked over to the two Chinese kids and, ignoring Xingke's death glare, she toed the floor uncomfortably. "Sorry, Tianzi-chan, I didn't mean it. I was just..." She glanced down at the Guren in her hand and looked back up. "Guren was a present from my mother, I was just angry it got flicked up into the air. I didn't mean to call you that."

A sweet smile crossed the little girl's face. Obviously, she had already forgiven the red-headed girl with the red little Knightmare in her hands. Her ruby eyes scanned the little red figure while her small mouth turned into an 'o'. "Beautiful..." she said in awe. "May I hold it?"

"Um...sure" Kallen answered the silver haired girl and handed her the Guren MK-II.

"Isn't her Guren the greatest?" Gino said enthusiastically as he jumped around the place, which annoyed the older Chinese boy a bit. "However, Spinzaku here won the game earlier," the blond boy added as he pointed to the boy with soft brown curls beside him.

"Lancelot and I are a team," Suzaku said, "We fight together, we win together." He then looked at the white Knightmare in his hand. To him, Lancelot seemed like a living thing needing the love and care of his pilot. His green eyes shifted from Lancelot to his opponent earlier. "It was a nice game, Kallen."

Kallen's eyebrows fused together then looked away, "Tch, you just got lucky..." Thinking of earlier events, she shot Suzaku a death glare. "Next time, I won't get easy on you. Guren and I will surely win, beware Spin-zaku!" With Guren now back in her hands, she approached her male opponent and pressed Guren's feet on the boy's forehead, leaving a red mark. Satisfied, she ran off.

For a moment, Gino became speechless. "You better watch out, Spinzaku," he warned.

* * *

Hugging her oversized yellow plushie close to her chest, C.C. meandered her way through the foreign maze of the neighborhood's streets. Wearing a red and white dress, the limed-haired little girl sighed as she felt her stomach rumble for food. Her golden eyes looked at the peaceful sleeping plushie in her arms. "Could there be any pizza stands around here, Cheese-kun?" she asked the inanimate object, which seemed to respond when it tilted its head away from the girl.

Cheese-kun pointed north, and Cheese-kun, as the girl believed, is telling the truth.

Following the advice of her beloved doll, she walked north in straight line.

Not long after, she spotted three familiar children sitting in a playhouse. Two were about her age and the other was slightly younger. Seeing the assortment of toys which lay neatly on small stools and chairs around them, she hugged Cheese-kun tighter and hid herself for a while to watch them.

"Would you like some tea, Nunnally?" the pink haired girl asked as she gently lifted a flowery decorated plastic teapot with imaginary tea in it.

"Yes please," the purple-eyed Nunnally answered her cousin. "Also give Mr. Lightyear some, he finished his tea too quickly,"

"Oh yes," Euphemia answered as she 'poured' some tea into some teacups. "I'm so glad that Mr. Lelouch is able to come with us today, my big sister is busy in school lately," Euphemia then looked at Lelouch's sitting form opposite her. "Would you like some tea?"

The boy with dark hair responded with a smile, but his eyes showed that he was bored. "Yes, please," he answered.

"I'm glad that onii-sama could join us, too," Nunnally told Euphemia as she watched her pour tea into her brother's teacup.

"Schniezel is not here, so I have no one to play with. Besides, it's been such a long time since I enjoyed your tea Euphie" Lelouch answered the two girls as he eyed the different toys lined up around them. "I think spending an afternoon with you girls is pleasant," he answered with a smile.

C.C. rolled her eyes as she watched the scene. She knew how bored the boy was in front of his sister and cousin, and yet he puts up a smile and refuses to admit that he would rather read some books than to play with imaginary tea and eat not-so-imaginary pizza.

Wait... C.C. did a double-take. Pizza...granted, it was a small pizza, probably a few snack-size slices that you can buy at the corner shop just outside the park, but it was pizza nonetheless and before C.C. could stop herself, she stepped away from the tree she was hiding behind.

"Oh! C.C.!" Euphie said, recognising the bright green hair before the face.

"C.C.-san!" Nunnally greeted cheerily and nudged her brother to turn and do the same as well. To be fair, Lelouch would have greeted the new addition to their tea party, had she not plonked herself down in a seat and stole his plate AND teacup.

"I love your hair," C.C. commented in an off-handed manner on the white powder wig the boy was wearing. She glanced up at Euphie then down at her stolen plate expectantly. "Can I have some pizza?"

"That's MY plate!" complained Lelouch, reaching over to steal it back. First making fun of his hair, now stealing from him.

"I don't see your name on it," was the girl's simple reply, unknowingly reducing the situation into a typical childish quarrel.

"Well, Nunnally gave it to me." There was no way he was going to let her take his pizza, even if he actually hated the stuff.

C.C. shuffled an inch further from him, taking the plate with her, but relinquishing the teacup. "You don't like pizza, boy. I'm doing you a favour by gobbling it for you."

"How do you..."

Her reply to his unfinished question was simple, "I know everything. Like how you suck your thumb while you're asleep."

Lelouch made this weird face that made him look like he was about to vomit. "Y-You stalker."

"I'm not a stalker," C.C. denied with a shrug. "I just happen to see you pretty often. It's not my fault if I see you randomly sleeping in the park with your thumb in your mouth."

Lelouch scowled at her, huffing silently and perhaps a bit childishly, too, whilst C.C. smirked. Euphie and Nunnally exchanged glances and wondered if they should interrupt and if they do, who exactly should they give the pizza to?

"Maybe you should give C.C. your pizza, onii-sama," Nunnally said with a soft gentle look, "You can have mine if you want to..."

Lelouch stopped his fighting to look at his younger sister. "Nunnally, that is nice of you to offer, but if I take your pizza you wont have any for yourself."

C.C. use this momentary distraction to grab the pizza off the plate and stuff the whole thing inside her, making her cheeks bloated like a puffer fish's.

The Lamperouge children watched with eyes wide in amazement as the lime green hair girl swallowed the entire pizza in one take, licking her sauce covered lips afterwards. After she ate her helping, her innocent golden eyes flashed at the three children who gaped in their disbelief. "What?" she asked, as if she was very innocent of her crime. "Stop staring, I just solved your problem,"

Lelouch smirked, trying to hide his annoyance in front of his sister and cousin. "You witch," he said.

"How ungrateful..." CC said as she folded her arms.

* * *

Dusk was nearly approaching, signifying the end of the young children's playtime. A teenage boy sauntered into the park, glancing around for his little sister. The amount of kids everywhere in the playground confused his eyes and it didn't help that they were running around like they were high on sugar. So, he cheated in the game of 'where's Kallen' and shouted loudly, "Kallen! If you don't show up right now, I'm going to eat your portion of dinner tonight!"

"Onii-chan!" Kallen shouted in glee as she jumped out of a random bush and ran up to the older boy, nearly knocking him down as she crashed into his body.

"You should really slow down once in awhile," Naoto said, pretending that his sister had successfully knocked all the air out of his lungs by wheezing dramatically. Kallen laughed, but didn't buy his acting. He plucked the leaves from her hair, grimacing slightly, "Could you not have played something less messy like dollies or something?"

His sister stuck her tongue out at him and turned him around so they could start their walk home. "No, that's boring! I was having Knightmare battles with Suzaku, but then Xingke came out of nowhere and started playing jump rope! He nearly destroyed my Guren." Clearly, her feelings for her favorite toy nearly getting broken were still strong as she turned to glare at Xingke, who was holding Tianzi's hand meters away from her. She figured that the two had started their trip home as well. The red haired girl jerked her head back forward with a loud 'hmph!'.

"Sounds like you had fun," Naoto laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, making her scowl and bat at his hands.

At the other side of the park, a shocked Marianne gasped at the sight of her two children and niece. "Lelouch, what happened to your face?"

Nunnally and Euphemia, unable to hold back their giggles any longer, collapsed into breathless tittering as they pushed an embarrassed and huffy Lelouch up to the front for Marianne's examination.

"Who drew on your face?" the woman asked, trying to hold back a smirk as she knew very well which little kid it was that performed the prank.

Lelouch pouted, oblivious to his mother's amusement, making his black-marker-scribbled face even more hilarious to look at. "C.C. did it!" he said and looked down to his shoes in order to hide his dirtied face.

"She did?" his mother gasped appropriately as if she didn't know already it was the little green-haired girl who did it. She petted Lelouch's hair and then stepped behind Nunnally's wheelchair. "Come now, let's go home and get you pretty again then Lelouch."

"It's handsome, mother! Not pretty! 'Pretty' is for girls only!" the boy corrected as they stepped out of the park's gates, leaving the playground empty as kids disappear one by one, going home to have dinner and sleep so that they're plentifully recharged to dominate the playground again the next day.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Taesica: **Weee finally our first collab chapter is fini! I hope you all enjoy our first chapter of Code Kodomo.  
**Skippy: **Whew, that was fun!  
**Vega: **From all of us, thanks for the read and have a nice day.


End file.
